


Stay Here Tonight

by Novaflames



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Demigods, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaflames/pseuds/Novaflames
Summary: What is life when you're not a demi-god of a Norse child? It's boring. Magnus is human in this reality and he goes to a prep school full of rich kids but then one day someone new comes along who's as interesting as they come.





	Stay Here Tonight

Being in schools sucks. Nothing interesting happens here at Alfheim Prep Academy. It’s just a school full of rich kids, and I don’t belong here. You may be thinking Magnus that’s not nice to say about yourself, I’m sure you fit in, but you would be wrong. I’m homeless, and I don’t even want to be in, yet here but I am.

My mom died a few years ago from an accident while camping and my father is a no show. He may send a birthday card every few years but that’s about it. I don’t think he could handle the stress of having a kid. So why not give all the stress to your child’s mother instead! Yeah, that’s nice. Right now I’m living with my two friends Hearthstone and Blitzen, until I can get a job and support myself. 

Magnus trugs down the boring halls, on a painfully normal day. Why can’t anything exciting happen here? No one laughs or jokes around. They sit around looking stern and somber. Does being rich means being a stick in the mud all the time? He sits down at a round table next to the windows that looked out in the front yard of the school. A silvery jaguar rolled up into the parking lot. 

A middle aged man with short black hair - streaked with gray, pressed black slacks, his shoes shone against the bright sun, and a crisp white shirt. He was on the shorter side, which became more noticeable when a second person stepped out of the car. He was taller than the man who stood opposite of the car, messy green hair was chopped at weird angles but it seemed to fit him. A green and gold checkered shirt with rose pants and converse. Both of their faces were sharp but his was more delicate compared to who I assume is his father. He paused, tilted his head up, and took off his pink sunglasses and looked at the school with disgust. He held himself up with confidence. I hate it. Yeah sure he’s attractive but would he ever look at me? No way. Magnus huffed and chewed his sandwich.

_____

Turns out he’s in my art class, and he’s amazing. The teacher introduced him as Alex Fierro.

“Alex will be joining us this year, now you all better be kind to him and-”

“Actually Miss, it’s her today.”

“Her?”

“I’m genderfluid, and today I’m a woman.”

There were some murmurs being whispered about. I look around and my classmates all held their noses up and covered every open seat at their table, leaving the only open spot for her to sit is with me. “Well then, please go sit with…” she looked around and saw what had happened. She coughed and gestured to my table. “Go sit with Magnus, Magnus raise your hand.” 

I raised it and waved her over. She dropped her bag on the floor, the sound of a chair scraping against tile screamed against the silence in the room. She was more beautiful up close. Perfect complexion, black roots were starting to come through her green hair and her eyes are two different colors. One is amber the other brown. I suddenly feel self conscious of my messy shoulder length blond hair. My clothes are drab and dirty compared to her- wait what am I doing? I never compare myself to others. I’m happy with the way I am, so why am I now doing it?

She looked me over, nodded and took out a sketch pad and charcoals. 

“Hey, name’s Magnus. Although you already know that.” I hold my hand out then bring it back in when Alex’s stare starts shooting daggers at me.

“Yeah, and my name’s Alex although you already know that too. I’m going to draw now so leave me be so I can concentrate.”

Okay, rude, but I guess I can understand it. “Don’t want any friends?” I lay my head down on my arms. “ Yeesh, that’s kinda lonely.”

“I have other friends, I don’t see why I need friends from here. They don’t seem very friendly.”

“I’m friendly.”

“You’re something. Can you stop staring at me before I hit you?”

I ducked my head into the crook of my arm, popped in my music, and got started on my sketches for our next project. We’re making vases and pitchers on the wheel. I couldn’t decide on making either a bottle nose or a typical amphora for my cousin Annabeth, she’s huge on Greek mythology and architecture. 

Nothing else happened the rest of the day, or during the rest of the week. Alex was still cold but eventually they started to warm up. She wasn’t glaring at me when I entered the room and smiled when I told her funny stories about my friends TJ, Sam, Mallory and Halfborn. We also found out that Sam and Alex are cousins! That was a surprise for us all, they didn’t know until they met each other.

Some tuesday, weeks later Alex didn’t show up to school until lunch. He was wearing a green bracelet today, saying that he’s a man. We all knew that he was upset. His eyes were red and his face was puffy, but no one was saying anything. I moved to sit next to him, still I hesitate to put my arms around his shoulders but I do it anyway. My friends say I have a magic healing touch.

“Hey man, wanna talk somewhere private?”

“Sure, whatever Beantown.” He sniffled and wiped snot onto his black and white checkered sweater. I had to race to keep up with him, he had lead us to the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Alex backed himself into the corner but now he’s starting to be less upset and more angry.

“My dad is being an ass! He started throwing all of my pottery at me, and screaming at me.” He growled and ran his finger’s through his hair making them stick up at odd angles. “He says that I’m not his real child and I’m wasting my talent because I don’t want to take hold of the company after him.” He slammed his fist against the concrete bathroom wall. “This isn’t even the first time he’s done this so I don’t know why it’s effecting me so much. He’s just,” he took a deep breath and slid down onto the floor. “He’s gotten worse since my grandfather passed away. It’s like he was holding himself back so he wouldn’t upset him, but now that he’s gone he doesn’t have to worry about that any more. He makes me sick!”

“Are you going to go home after school?” I kneel down so we’re eye level.

“Hell no. If I see him so soon it’s not going to end well for either of us.”

“Where are you going to stay for the night?”

“What do you care?” He stood up and went to the sink to splash water on his face.

“Well I consider you my friend and I was going to offer you a place where I live for the night. You know until things cool down. It’ll just be us, my friends that I’m staying with are out of town to promote his business. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to I’m just offering. I don’t want you to sleep outside especially with winter coming and I heard that snow may fall tonight. That would suck falling asleep then it starts snowing,, and you could get sick and possibly die which would be horrible.” My rambling were cut off with a hand on my shoulder. Alex was looking at me with a look I’ve never seen him give to me. It was soft and open. 

He nodded, “shut up doofus. And thanks, I think I’ll take your offer, but we’re sleeping in separate beds. No cuddling, unless it’s it absolutely freezing. Then and only then.”

I smile at him, my insides start fluttering with butterflies from an unknown source, but I ignore them. When we finish lunch was over. For the rest of the day we were starving but I took him out for falafels at Amir’s falafel stand before we headed home. Alex was calm and seemed almost a different person that day but it was a nice change. I wish he’s stay more open and trusting but I can’t rush him. He’ll have to take his own pace but that night? It was amazing. Alex was indeed cold even with all the blankets, so we ended up cuddling. We didn’t speak of that the next day.

Meeting Alex was an amazing chance, and I would never take it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make something out of this if people like this but for now it's only a one shot. This is my first time writing fan-fiction. Helpful criticism is appreciated!


End file.
